mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DevonS
English Zero's special moves Due the possible controversy the Zero's special moves names could spark, I changed all the names to the english meaning as we did with Ichigo previously. I hope you can understand this and why I did that. Besides, even if the japanese name is actually the real official name, just let me remind you the Mario's down special name (the word "Star Spin" is unnoficial and we use it anyway). '--Byllant 22:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC)' Remember Be careful!Here Sora utilize Blizzaga of emerging projectile which then turns to . HEY! What are you going? If you continue you will destroy all Wiki.I understand that some pages should be deleted, but not all.Please finish! Plesea.rares 20:40,February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Redirect pages are for people who mistype or don't know the proper names. It's OK to have some extra's lying around, as long as their names don't collide with content. Approbation Can I add these images for different loaded projectiles for Shadow's Chaos Spear: #No charge: #Low charge #Mid charge #full charge there already ? '--Plesea.rares 19:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC)' You're asking the wrong guy. However, I think the Mid-charged one is actually the fully charged one and the last one is an outdated animation. You'll have to ask one of the devs. Spriter Are you a spriter, if you are could you make this character into a sprite version. If not, then can you contact a spriter and see if they could do something. The names Stick Man and this is his sword fighting stance. His normal one is with his sword on his back and he stands like Snake. Team You know? We two make a good team, do not you think? (to Weapon Use) '--Plesea.rares 18:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC)' :I guess so... *sweatdrop* DevonS 20:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Mega Man icon universe < Where you got this? '--Byllant 21:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC)' :I made it myself because the one we had before was utter garbage. No offense to you, Byll, but it was hideous compared to all the others you made. DevonS 18:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Nah, no problem, they are simple placeholders but I want to request you something, regardless the transparency and if you have time, could you make all the icons burier, I actually wanted the icons in that way since long ago, the current ones look sharpier and blocky (pixelated). That means re-upload the Mega Man icon as you uploaded it at first. Try not to use a lot of lines, icons should be simple. '--Byllant 03:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC)' Reduce the blurrier Though you aren't making a bad job, the icons are exaggerately blurrier, some lost their quality, so please, reduce the blurrier from them, just as you did with the Mega Man icon, OK? '--Byllant 01:51, March 11, 2010 (UTC)' Byllant has right. looks good,but other no.For ex. .Look alike? '--Plesea.rares 07:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC)' Super! Super images DevonS. Looks great!!! '--Plesea.rares 17:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC)' But now that you posted a new sheet for Samus need to delete old ones. '--Plesea.rares 17:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC)' Question DevonS, I know that discuss to adding motion the Super Arm and Water Shield, but know that is a picture the Tornado Blow on http://www.mcleodgaming.com/ssf2sprites/index.php?char=Megaman , and what you say? Only is the image of a projectile and I have image the switch. So, you put this in discussion? '--Plesea.rares 11:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC)' Actually, that tornado is used in Mega Man's up throw (Tornado Hold). Tornado Blow would be far too cheap for a Smash clone. THAT IS IT! I was not making spam, I, alone was contributing help for SSF2, and I created the items already. The List of Expansions was to be a list that tells about the upcoming expansion characters, so what are YOU, a 9 year old, I am 14 years old, you idiot, so bug off, before I ban you from this wiki forever, or, shall we settle this the hard way, A WIFI SSBB BRAWL! HEY! I was contributing the SSF2 game, and I was creating the items. The List of Expansion characters was supposed to put expansion characters to edit from the people. This is A HUGE warning, dude, so bug off. I am 14, you are probably 9. Next time, YOU WILL BE BANNED FOREVER!!! Probably, if there is an SSF3, I will help contribute to that page, and confirm the characters, with cleod9. Linkslayer259 02:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Linkslayer259 :There's a HUGE difference between contributing and posting spam. Don't post things without confirmation. And just FYI, I'm actually 19 years old. Also, you're just a noob without any authority to ban people. If you keep this up, you will be reported. Just wondering... Hey Devon I was just wondering about the article about S.S Igotwood. It has no relevance to SSF2 and there is no information of it in the Mcleodgaming Forums and the article is...strange. I was asking you about this since the article is in User Page. Why is it there? And what does this have with SSF2 or Mcleodgaming. No particular reason. I just slapped it on for the lulz. Want in? I'm MJC100, and I'm going across different wikis to see if anyone would like to join in the biggest crossover in centuries called Twisted. Click on the link to read about it. You could be a character or character group that is in one chapter until it get's to the part about the aliens. It could also be an original character(s), well known characters, or little known characters. Respond back and tell me if you want to join in. MJC100 Sorry I am sorry DevonS, but we not managed. '--Plesea.rares 05:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC)' i r a dumbazz plz b& me I was serious dat was not funny you tack to mee sonicenshadow listen I want help ssf2 alright sorry I have dylexia Re:Requesting temporary unlock of Expansion Character. Don't worry, I'll do it myself, and I recomend you to upload "artworks" with transparency. '--Byllant 23:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC)' New request Many of our characters, this includes Assist Trophies and Battle Cards summons, don't originate from a game, so I request you to help me change the first appearance of those who don't originate from games, check the point 6 of the character template for help. '--Byllant 00:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC)' The Reason Of Delete Users And Blogs Why Are You Deleting Users And Blogs DevonS Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas 03:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) About splitting I'm a bit unsure of your recent edits by splitting the article Rasengan, however, I consider that give uniqueness (or whatever it is called and written) to the Wiki, so you should go ahead and split other articles until I change my mind and merge them back. '--Byll 01:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC)'